


Assignment

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Flash Fic, Gen, Pre-Series, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Gunner wonders about his assignment





	Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Assignment"

Gunner looked over his assignment. He thought Michael’s idea for a bad Good Place sounded like a fun lark to spend a few hundred years on. And when he wasn’t actively participating, it would give him some time to work on his own skills. He would master the Skarsgard Water Torture method and the Rope and Fish Torture. With those under his belt, he could move up from a Journeyman torturer to a Master. If he managed to also nail the Runnerdans Torture and maybe get a starring role here in Michael’s drama, Shawn might even given Gunner the lead in his own Neighborhood.

Of course, that all depended on how his assignment in Michael’s Neighborhood went. On the one hand, more free time would mean more chance to practice. On the other hand, a starring role could bring him to Shawn’s attention.

Gunner flipped through his script.


End file.
